


A Blood Rose

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Blood, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires, lance is a vampire hunter, very brief mentions of human trafficing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: Shiro just looked Lance up and down.Walked right up to him.Told him he shouldn’t be a hunter.Then turned on his heels and left.And naturally Lance took some offense to that.--Or a collection of times Lance, a vampire hunter, ran into Shiro, a vampire hunter who is also a vampire.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	A Blood Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da, Here is my Halloween fic for this year. For once posted on actual Halloween!!!!
> 
> (Rating and tags are just to be safe, it is mostly fluff)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

1

\--

The first time Lance meet Shiro, he was pinned down by a vampire.

Which was a relatively common occurrence for Lance...or  _ anyone _ . As vampires are stronger and faster than humans, like 99.9999% of the time. And like most of Lance’s Hunter training was how to get out of being pinned down by any supernatural creature. Because again, all of them are faster and stronger.

The vampire just managed to get the upper hand for a moment.

And they were doing their gloating ‘I’m going to enjoy drinking your blood and killing you and blah blah blah.’

The hold was not something Lance couldn’t have wiggled out of the first chance he got.

It was fine.

But Shiro came in and tore the vampire off Lance.

(Though at the time he was a nameless man that came out of nowhere and tore a vampire off Lance. But Lance knows it was him, because that signature white forelock of hair, and scar across his face.)

The vampire was handled before Lance got to his feet.

It took a bit because well...shock and surprise...sorta. One second Lance was grappling with a vampire that had him pinned, the next...he wasn’t. And there was another person grappling with them as well, before the vampire went still.

Lance quickly dusted himself off.

Offering up a thank you for the help and his name. 

Because...well, the life of a hunter does not award him the chance to make many friends. And even most of the people he meets are more acquaintances than friends. But networking is a  _ thing  _ even in the supernatural hunting community. 

And who knows.

But Shiro just looked Lance up and down.

Walked right up to him.

Told him he shouldn’t be a hunter.

Then turned on his heels and left.

And naturally Lance took some offense to that.

Because he was  _ trained _ to fight supernatural since he could basically walk. And his family was rather well-known in most circles. He had been in much worse situations and gotten out of them just fine without much help from anyone else.

And…

And…

Rude!

* * *

2

\--

The second time Lance met Shiro, he made a point of killing a vampire right in front of the other.

Simply to prove that he very much  _ should _ be a hunter.

And he was in fact very, very skilled.

In fact, he killed two vampires in Shiro’s presence.

The one that had been attacking the other man. He tackled them to the ground, grappled with them a bit, and make a point of making eye contact as he put a stake through the vampire's chest. As if to say ‘see, qualified’. And highlight the point that Shiro just caught him before he was able to get the uphand the first time.

And the second...

The second was one that came rushing down the stairs of the house they were in.

Rounding the corner into the crossbow bolt Lance fired without so much as a glance back.

And Lance was rather sure he proved his point.

Shiro still looked at him.

Before he told Lance again, that he  _ shouldn’t _ be a hunter as he moved to work on disposing the bodies.

Lance stammered a bit, and demanded to know why.

Following Shiro around. 

Offering no help to the other until he was told why he shouldn’t be a hunter. He was well trained and proved it. He could tell these vampires were older, very skilled hunters that didn’t care for the damage they caused, and he didn’t just  _ get lucky _ .

Yet, Shiro’s answer was simply, he just shouldn’t be a hunter.

Lance stormed out exasperated.

* * *

3 + 4

\--

Lance did just about the same thing for the third and fourth time he meet Shiro

* * *

5

\--

The fifth time Lance met Shiro, he finally got a name.

Lance was sitting in a booth of a 24 hour dinner, researching and tracking down his latest case in the late late hours. He told the waitress he was roadtripping and working on writing a supernatural book. They bought it, but was also like 2am, Lance was pretty sure they didn’t overly care what Lance was doing.

Shiro came and sat down right across from Lance.

Scared Lance half to death.

Because he hadn’t heard anyone exactly come in. 

And he just  _ didn’t _ expect someone to sit down across from him in a dinner booth at 2am.

But that’s what Shiro did.

Introduced himself as Takashi Shirogane and claimed everyone called him Shiro, as he slid into the booth and scared Lance half to death. Though he did smile rather apologetically when Lance glared at him, after he realized he was not a threat. 

Lance greeted him with a curt, “What are you doing here?”

Because it felt a little warranted.

He did not want to be told he shouldn’t be a hunter in a random dinner at 2am. Especially when it was what his whole life had been directed towards. And Lance liked helping people, and keeping the line of the supernatural as blurred as usual.

“Clearly working the same case as you.” Shiro answered calmly.

He glanced down at some of the things Lance had in front of him. Reaching forwards to tug a road map a little more to the middle of the table. His eyebrows pulling together as he looked at the little ‘x’s, ‘o’s, and squares Lance had drawn on it, like they were clearly something he  _ didn’t _ know on it.

Lance reached out to pull it back.

“So…” Lance said.

Usually he was all for sharing information and collaborating with other hunters. It made life easier. The job got done faster, and Lance could go home to Hunk’s place for a bit. Then get a new case and head out again.

But with Shiro...not the case...exactly.

Shiro seemed to sense that.

“Maybe we can work together.” Shiro stated as he leaned back into the booth. Sort of removing himself from the space of Lance’s work and information. “Share what we know, get things done a bit faster, and tag team against the target and anything else that gives us resistance before we move on.”

Lance looked at Shiro for a moment.

Acting like he was maybe thinking it over.

Before…

“And since you insist on being a hunter, when you shouldn’t be, I can keep an eye on you.” Shiro added with a ghost of a smile on his lips. “Actually keep you out of trouble or from getting killed.”

And…

There it was.

But…

It felt kind of like a joking nudge.

As if it was something Shiro actually half meant...for  _ whatever _ reason. And it was some little teasing joke that existed between them. 

Kind of like how Veronica tells him to watch his step because he slipped in a puddle of blood once when they were working a case together. She knows he doesn’t need to be told, but she’ll never let him live down the one time. Veronica does the same thing to their sister, Rachel too, because she did the same thing after Lance.

And…

“Fine.” Lance agreed, as he slid the map towards Shiro again. “Give me more chances to prove to you that I  _ should _ be a hunter.” A smile growing across his face as he said the words.

Shiro hummed at him as he leaned forward.

And they both got to work sharing.

* * *

9

\--

The ninth time Lance meet Shiro, he seemed to be almost  _ expecting _ Lance.

“You aren’t subtle.” Shiro had claimed when Lance snapped and pouted at him for scaring him just standing in the middle of a dark room like a creep. And greeting Lance like they were in some horror game.

It scared the shit out of Lance.

(Not that it wouldn’t have scared Lance any other way. But Shiro could at least have been wedged in a corner waiting to attack, or stalking around a bend and tapped Lance on the shoulder. As if to make it seem like he stumbled upon Lance.)

“I am subtle.” Lance countered back.

“No, you’re really not.” Shiro returned with a shake of his head.

“Am too.” 

Shiro hummed back at him.

Sort of like it was the last word in the argument. Yet not a word because he didn’t want to get caught up in the childish back and forward of it all. And he was sort of letting Lance think won it, even though he didn’t.

“As loud and talkative as I am, I was one of the best at stealth and tracking in my training group.” Lance continued like it was a point. Because he could sneak around when he wanted to, thank you very much. “And I sneak up on vampires and the supernatural all the time. You’ve seen me do it.”

“Still doesn’t mean you are subtle.” Shiro returned with an easy smile.

“Jerk.” Lance snorted out.

A smile growing on his lips and Shiro chuckled a bit.

“It’s because you’re my friend, Lance.” Shiro stated as he moved from where he was standing in the center of the room. “I look out for my friends.”

“Dick.”

Shiro laughed a bit at the words.

And they started working together on the case.

* * *

12

\--

The twelfth time Lance and Shiro ran into each other, they were together for like three months.

They hadn’t  _ planned _ to be.

No one exactly plans be tracking down anything for three months.

But sometimes it happens.

It was fine.

A lot of moving around and nights and days in the car. Eating, admittedly not the best, at dinners and dive bars, sometimes a fast food joint. And sleeping in the backseat of the car, or not the most comfortable motel rooms. Chasing down clues and leads as they start to grow cold.

And…

It’s fine.

Lance really didn’t mind.

He got to spend a time of time with Shiro, and get to know him a bit better. Because it’s kind of hard  _ not _ to do when sticking around each other for three months. But it was kind of like road tripping, when they ignored all the  _ tracking _ and  _ investigating _ weird things.

Sure Shiro had a few odd little quarks.

That were all maybe a little  _ too _ weird.

But it was fine. 

Lance was sure he had his own.

Besides, they worked well together. They eventually tracked down who they needed to track down and got rid of the problem. And they had some fun along the way. So it wasn’t so bad.

The only real annoyance was Shiro trying to do some things on his own. Or try to get Lance to agree to stay behind when he did something. Sort of like he accepted that Lance was going to be a hunter no matter what, but he would maybe try to stop him from going out.

Lance never did.

He agreed too, but then snuck out after Shiro  _ anyway _ .

Because fuck that.

But it was kind of nice too. 

* * *

17

\--

The seventeenth time they meet...Lance kissed Shiro.

It started as a ploy to avoid suspension of anything.

A sort of public affections turn eyes away attempt, or makes people chalked what happened or the noise to drunk college kids making out. (Not that Lance and Shiro look like college kids...but you know.) And they would just sort of be seen then left alone with a roll of the eyes or something. Then when the coast was clear they would continue with what they were doing.

It very much did not end like that.

And Lance was totally okay with that.

* * *

18

\--

The eighteenth time they meet, they didn’t talk about the kiss once.

* * *

20

\--

Lance meet Shiro’s….brother (?), Keith, the twentieth time they meet.

Which was something. 

Because Lance sort of knew Keith from a like month long period of Keith betting Lance to  _ every _ target and case he found. Just sort of coming in like wrecking ball and handling stuff Lance had worked so hard on. In his head, Lance dubbed Keith his rival...but he was half sure the other didn’t even know he existed.

Keith didn’t seem to particularly  _ like _ Lance.

Though to be fair, Lance didn’t particularly like Keith either.

He made a face the moment Shiro introduced Lance, and looked at Shiro like the other had no taste. (Which coming from a guy with a mullet it probably meant jack-shit, but Lance is a sensitive soul sometimes.) Then just kind of huffed off.

Oh...and he also told Lance he shouldn’t be a hunter.

To which Lance replied “You shouldn’t have that hairstyle.”

Their conversation just devolved from there.

* * *

25

\--

Lance kissed Shiro again the twenty-fifth time they met.

There was no real reason for it.

Well…

Other than Lance had a massive crush (for lack of a serious better word) on Shiro. And there was an opportunity that wasn’t anything more than Shiro leaving to go back to his room for the night. Lance snatched it up.

And…

It ended up with him snuggling in bed until Lance fell asleep.

Shiro was gone when he woke up, but left a note about following up a new lead.

But the rest of the time kind of continued the same way.

* * *

29

\--

The twenty-ninth time they met...Lance woke up hurt and Shiro was hovering over him.

They were in a place Lance didn’t recognize.

The last place Lance remembered being was some vampire’s place. A castle-looking place, it was hard to tell, he could only sort of see the ceiling, and a bit of the walls. Just enough for a description of a castle-like dining room setting in the middle of a party, it seemed.. He was bound to something, and loopy from blood loss, he wasn’t all there. The vampire was draining him just enough to still keep him alive.

The last thing Lance remembered was getting captured by three people.

Kept somewhat sedated, before he found himself in the room.

He passed out at some point.

Waking up to Shiro crouched over him in some plush looking hotel room.

(Lance figured it was a hotel room...)

Shiro's face was close, he was muttering something in Japanese, and Lance could feel his fingers running through his hair. It was lovely. If Lance completely ignored the look of complete worry on Shiro’s face.

“Hey,” Lance breathed a moment after he opened his eyes.

Shiro let out a breath of relief, and dropped his forehead against Lance’s.

“Oh thank the universe,” Shiro muttered in relief.

“Do I have to?” Lance breathed out 

Shiro chuckled lightly at the words. A smile on his lips as he pulled away from Lance, moving to sit up a bit more. And maybe give Lance a little bit more space to breath and see what was going on.

“Only if you want to.” Shiro answered.

Lance nodded.

He moved an arm to give a slight thumbs up. Only to find the motion hurt. And when he looked, he found his whole forearm wrapped in bandages. There was a slight line of red running from under his wrist to about his elbow. 

And…

He did not remember those before.

Shiro’s hand gently came to rest on it.

Easing it back to the bed.

“What happened?” Lance asked when he turned to glance back at Shiro.

“I would ask you that question, but between the drugs and blood loss, I doubt you could give me a better answer than what we already know.” Shiro started gently. His eyes fixed on the bandages around Lance’s forearm. And Lance could just feel his thumb running over it. “You were captured, and likely sold to the highest bidder, who used you as a sort of…’main course’ at some sort of party. Likely for a few days before we got there and broke it up.”

“Sold?”

“Humans aren’t the only ones with a black market.” Shiro answered.

Lance hummed weakly. 

Giving a small nod. 

As a hunter, he knew something like that existed. But no one ever had enough proof to prove something like that was happening, enough to say they took it down. 

Or at least officially.

“We are still looking into it..” Shiro continued, pulling Lance's attention back to him. Shiro’s gaze was looking down at Lance in a sort of unseeing way. “There is still a lot to figure out. And Sendack managed to slip away. I doubt he’s happy about it, given he probably shelled out a lot for what you are, then had his secret party crashed by us. We’ll have to keep an eye out for him. I won’t put it past him to try something.” Shiro said, though it seemed like he was talking more to himself than Lance. 

Lance let him.

He was still sort of trying to come to grips with what happened.

Trying to see if he could recall something that happened that might help. A minor detail or some conversation he overheard. While also trying to figure out where he was. Because the room was too nice to a motel, and far too fancy to be some chain hotel. Meaning it was probably an old staple place somewhere, not that Lance new enough fancy places to know  _ possibly _ where.

But…

“What I am...?” Lance asked.

Because there was something about those words that were...odd

Shiro turned look at him.

“A blood rose and a hunter.” Shiro answered.

Lance raised an eyebrow.

Because...what…

Yet before he could ask, Shiro leaned in a bit closer.

“You should rest, Lance.” Shiro stated as he shifted closer to where Lance was. “You’re safe now, got to sleep.”

Lance hummed weakly.

Finding himself starting to fade back into sleep as he looked into glowing silver eyes.

With just a passing thought of…

_ That’s not normal. _

Lance woke up in a different room.

More the standard of the cheap motel he was used to.

Shiro was there, with some food and the fact that Hunk had arranged for one of Lance’s brother’s to pick him up after everything, likely arriving in the evening. As well as the fact that he had to head out for a new case in the afternoon. But he could stay until then.

And Lance just nodded.

* * *

30

\--

The thirtieth time Lance met Shiro...he knew.

He knew what Shiro  _ really _ was.

And looking back...Lance probably should have known  _ sooner _ . 

Given how much time that had spent together over the years.

And their...unnamed relationship status.

All the signs were there. 

It all added up right. 

But that’s a fact Lance was going to keep to himself. 

He was already getting enough slight heat from his family for getting captured. (Not in a bad way, his family is aware shit happens no matter what. They are just concerned. And it’s resulted in some lectures and pushes to train more in his recovery.)

However, it hit him in the car after his brother, Marco picked him.

(And thankful it was Marco.)

The term ‘blood rose’ was really sticking in Lance’s head.

He had asked Luís about it on the drive back to Hunk’s place, before they both flew back home to Cuba. His brother had no clue what it was, stated he never really heard it before. And threw out a small comment about how it sounded like some poetic vampire slang or something. Before asking why Lance was asking. 

Lance’s answer was a vague version of the truth.

Something he heard in passing from another hunter.

He also asked Hunk, who didn’t know, but would check his sources and get back to Lance.

Which he did…

Two weeks later, but beside the point. 

Hunk was always thorough with his information, and it was usually worth the wait.

Hunk confirmed it was a vampire term. Used to describe someone whose blood was naturally very appealing and had a strong smell. A rare and often sought after thing for a handful of different reasons, besides just an amazing taste. And only a vampire will know  _ who _ is a blood rose and who isn’t, and…

Lance couldn’t remember hearing it the party.

Only from Shiro.

Who stated it like a fact.

He didn’t tack on a bit of puzzledness every other hunter Lance mentioned the term to them. And maybe Shiro could have heard it himself, and somehow researched it in whatever amount of time Lance was out. But if that was the case, he likely would have explained it.

And…

It completely made sense why Shiro told him he shouldn’t be a hunter the first few times they meet. And why he tried to get him to stay behind, or trick Lance into staying or do something else while he went after target.

Lance was essentially a vampire magnet…

And maybe that was also why Lance always got the ‘I’m going to enjoy drinking your blood’ speech with every vampire he opposed. Or why his siblings always say hunting vampires with Lance is always more intense and involved. Sort of like being on hard mode.

It wasn’t actually the  _ norm _ for other hunters in their encounters with vampires.

Lance’s whole head was spinning at that idea.

Spinning and spinning.

It’s all he can really seem to think about.

But he doesn’t talk about it with everyone...because…

_ How? _

And he doesn’t want his parents to worry more than they already were.

They could chalk up his capture and injuries now to a random taken opportunity. Wrong place, wrong time, and too many people getting the jump on Lance. It was currently an isolated event. Not Lance walking around  _ smelling _ like a tasty target.

And…

Lance ran into Shiro at a little cafe.

Well…

It was more like Lance was sent to do a coffee and breakfast run to the usual local cafe, by his mother. (An attempt to help him see useful in his time home...when it wasn’t really  _ needed, _ but Lance liked to help too.) And he spotted Shiro sitting in a shady corner of the store front. 

With a to-go coffee cup and sunglasses.

Looking like he was just having a nice morning coffee.

Maybe waiting for someone to show up.

Or he was...hungover.

And…

Lance knows the sunlight isn’t something vampires can’t be in for... _ whatever _ reason. It is just irritating and uncomfortable, so  _ most  _ avoid it. Others might build up a tolerance for it. And it really has no bad effects on them.

But it felt like a bold move on Shiro’s part.

And…

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing here, Shiro?” Lance hissed when he stormed over.

Shiro glanced up at him easily.

“Lance.” Shiro greeted him like they were old friends.

And not like a vampire that had lied to Lance.

And…

“What are you doing here?” Lance asked again, crossing his arm and glaring down at Shiro.

“Waiting.” Shiro answered simply.

“For?”

“You...mostly.”

“Why?”

Shiro sucked in a breath, something Lance knew he really didn’t need to do to survive. Before he let it out a bit of sigh as he turned away from Lance. Turning his head like he was glancing off somewhere else at the question. Before he glanced back at Lance.

“You should sit down.” Shiro said with a motion to the seat across from him.

Lance looked at it.

There was a part of him that was screaming he shouldn’t.

He should just turn around and return home empty handed. His mother would understand if his explanation was that he ran into a known vampire. After everything he had been through, he would probably be given something of a pass. And he should just pretend that he  _ never _ knew Shiro the way he did.

But…

Shiro and Lance had spent months together before.

Not once had Shiro tried in any way to get a drink of his blood.

And if what Lance had come to know about Blood Rose’s, their level of irritability and such. It truly spoke to Shiro’s self control. To not even try, or not seem overly weird about anything.

Granted…

He could be a total creep that did it when Lance was asleep.

Though, Shiro was very much  _ not  _ the type of person.

And he sure as hell was not going to jump Lance for his neck in broad daylight, in front of a somewhat busy cafe. There was an understood vail of secrets to keep that both hunters and supernatural beings agreed upon.

“Were you going to tell me?” Lance asked when he looked back to Shiro.

The other raised an eyebrow at the words. As if he sensed there was more to the questioned. But couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was or why.

“What you are.” Lance supplied in a quieter voice. Which if Shiro was a vampire, he no doubt heard anyway. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

Shiro hummed.

He leaned back in his chair a bit.

“I assumed you knew.” Shiro answered, crossing his arms. “Or figured it out somewhere down the line, and just didn’t care.” He added on as he glanced towards the sky for a moment. “Most hunters nowadays realize most things prefer to keep a food source alive, and only hunt when there is a valid reason to. And I know you don’t hunt without a good valid reason. Apparently I was wrong about the ‘you knowing’ bit.”

“So...no, you weren’t.” Lance simplified.

“No. I didn’t say that.” Shiro corrected. “I said I figured you knew, that doesn’t mean I wouldn't tell you if or when you brought it into question.”

“Oh…” Lance said as he glanced down at the table.

He felt...a  _ little _ guilty.

For thinking Shiro would just never tell him what he was.

Or that he would get offended Lance found out and called him out or something. Instead of being the level headed person Lance had come to know and love.

“It’s a conversation for another time.” Shiro said. “Right now, you should really sit down and listen to why I’m here.”

Lance nodded and did as asked.

Shiro waited a moment for him to settle in the seat. Before he moved to lean forward and over the table. Likely so Lance could hear but no one else. A stern expression on his face.

“It’s Sendack.” Shiro said.

Lance’s blood ran cold at the name.

“We tracked him down.” Shiro continued. “He’s here, and we think he’s hunting you down.”

* * *

33

\--

The thirty-third time Lance met Shiro, he bared his neck and said “do it”.

Ever since Shiro came to tell him about Sendack, Lance had been on continuously on the move. 

Staying in one place no longer than a few days. Usually with Shiro, and Keith or some other vampires from Shiro’s “clan line” (because of course vampires had politics and shit), as an added layer of protection. It was a lot of shifting and moving, and feeling a bit helpless at times. But it was better than making any one place a target.

It was hard but necessary.

Though at some point…

Sendack went from hunting to recapture Lance, to deciding if he couldn’t have Lance, then well no one could.

Which made Shiro wildly territorial.

And it was decided by Allura, the head of the Altean Clan, that they be split. So Shiro perhaps didn’t recklessly throw himself in a fight and get injured...or you know, killed. He was still on Sendack’s case, but with the hope that not being around Lance, might help him think more critically.

He saw Shiro a few times after. 

When he called and said all the right codes. Because Allura wasn’t heartless to the fact that there were feelings and an unlabelled relationship hanging in the balance. She wasn’t completely heartless to the fact, and figured it was a good thing.

Lance had gotten tired though.

Of constantly running.

It had been a year.

He had hardly seen anyone he knew.

And there was always two ways to make Sendack stop.

Though everyone keeps one completely off the table, Lance knew it existed. He had heard whispers, and Keith had told him vaguely in passing after Lance annoyed him enough. (But like not in a bad way). And to be fair he figured a second existed. No one wanted to present it.

Both them essentially meant death...in a way.

Lance wanted out.

And…

“It’s the only way.” Lance has said when Shiro seemed hesitant.

“No it’s not.” Shiro returned.

“It will, at the very least, make it harder for Sendack to kill me.” Lance snapped back as he kept baring his neck. “My family will understand when I explain too.”

He could feel Shiro eyeing. 

No doubt remember the briefest conversation they had one night. Where Lance alluded to knowing there was another way out of the situation. Or it was something that could eventually come up done the line, the longer and more serious their relationship became. And it was something Lance wanted Shiro to do. But at the time, Shiro hadn’t let it progress for too long, placing a pin in it for later.

But it was  _ later _ now.

Lance wanted Shiro to be the one to turn him.

(Or at least, if Lance was able to have say in the situation and it wasn’t dire.)

And…

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked.

“Yes.” Lance answered. 

And then Lance felt a sharp pain in his neck.

* * *

+1

\--

The world felt different when Lance opened his eyes.

It was louder and brighter, even with the lights dimmed. It smelled so much stronger and more intense. And it felt like he could feel things with every fiber of his being. There was a hunger in his whole being that wasn’t like anything he felt before. 

It felt like it was almost too much to take in at any one moment.

So much that he couldn’t breathe or think.

Or do anything.

But as he bolted upright in a panic, Lance felt the bed shift.

He turned…

And…

“Hey, it’s alright, I know it’s a lot to take in.” Shiro’s voice was there, and he moved closer with a smile on his face. 

He held out a pouch of something that just smelled amazing to Lance. Running his fingers gently over Lance’s hands and arms as he snatched it away. Quickly bringing it to his mouth, because instinct told him it will help with the hunger clawing at his whole being.

“It will be okay, Lance. I got you. Just focus on me.”

And Lance did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> So ta-da a Halloween fic, with cliche vampires cause I wanted it.
> 
> This is actually sort of an old fic idea for another fandom, and the vampire lore I have created for myself. Where basically Vampires there are two sort of vampire "families" going after each other. And one side sort of has their own hunters that try to keep the pieces and such. And Hunters don't just kill all things supernatural, just those that are killing excessively, thought they might try to help out a clearly newly turned vampire get control. They don't know there are vampires that are so hunters. Vampires also sort of have magic in this AU, but it's not really touched upon in this au. And they are pretty indestructible, their only weakness is wood, and if they wood in them, then they basically become mortal. 
> 
> When Lance and Shiro meet on their respective missions. And become friends (and boyfriends) over time. Though Lance is kind of oblivious to the fact that Shiro is a vampire. Mostly because Shiro has somewhat believable explanations for questions that come up. Lance just goes with it all.
> 
> Also, Lance is blood rose, which means he basically smells really good and appealing. His blood also tastes amazing to vampires. It does also come with some benefits, like he produces blood faster, can heal from vampire bites quicker. It takes a lot of self-control from vampires to not attack him and act rather normal around him. Which is part of the reason Shiro tells him he shouldn't be a hunter. And at the end when Lance is turned, he stops being a Blood Rose.
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and are having a good time. Stay save out there.


End file.
